the_heisei_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Songs
A playlist of all of them English Subbed= http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLq2_sinvXH0FFBJ3drWysIsq-IvV1_zh7 Heisei Cataclysm 「A pleasant era will murder people.」 +❘ Heisei Project ❘+ Heisei means "serenity", which is what the current Japanese era is named after, but the song could be referring to either the era itself or peace. So, we left it untranslated. Official NND Upload: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19679241 Official YouTube Upload: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4K1-Th... Song: ヘイセイカタクリズム (Heisei Cataclysm) ■Music: じっぷす Mylist: (mylist/29786686) Twitter: @Zips3 ■Illustration: shiomidu (しおみづ) Website:(http://siomidu.nobody.jp) Twitter:@siomidu ■Movie: Not-116 Mylist: (mylist/24089942) Twitter: @Not116 ■Mix&Mastering: kairiki bear (かいりきベア) Mylist: (mylist/25602141) Twitter: @kairiki_bear ■Encode: kenji User: (user/21879525) Twitter: @charound30 OffVocal: (http://www1.axfc.net/uploader/so/2731261) Pass: Zips3 Worm-Eaten Psychedelism 「The back side of personalities and the story's key.」 +❘Heisei Project❘+ Warning! If you don't like a ton of blood, then don't watch until the end. uvu I...honestly never expected a sequel to Heisei Cataclysm, much less it becoming a project. Like, MAN, WOW. The animation is super great, though, and there's also a ton of characters which look interesting! ;w; It probably went by too fast (and wasn't very legible either) in the PV, but the girl's name is Sakuhi and the boy's is Rei! And, according to the producer's twitter, the girl who appears at the end is named Haku. Heisei Project Playlist: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=... Heisei Project Page & Info: http://papercoleena.tumblr.com/heisei... Translated by me and LaXnyd: http://youtube.com/user/laxnyd Official NND Upload: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20509005 Official YouTube Upload: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=px6rXY... Title: ムシクイサイケデリズム (Mushikui Psychedelism) ■SSD: Zips (じっぷす)　 twitter:@Zips3 Heisei Project mylist/36489569 ■Movie: Not-116 　mylist/24089942 　@Not116 ■Illustration: Itinose Yukino 市ノ瀬雪乃 　user/15836229 　@itinose_yukino ■Bass: Nachuki (なちゅき) 　mylist/14195639 　@natsu_bass ■Mix: Kairiki Bear (かいりきベア )　mylist/25602141 　@kairiki_bear ■Encode: kenji 　user/21879525 　@charound30 ■Special Thanks: Mafumafu (まふまふ) 　mylist/22993832 　@uni_mafumafu OffVocal: http://www1.axfc.net/uploader/so/2857658 Pass: Zips3 Previous Work→Heisei Cataclysm sm19679241 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWYTJm...) Soul Distortion Terrorism 「Just crime will discover the future.」 +❘Heisei Project❘+ Who knew a terrorist shota could be so cute? Heisei Project Playlist: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=... Heisei Project Page & Info: http://papercoleena.tumblr.com/heisei... Translation notes: -At 0:34, "jikoshi" means an accidental death, while using different kanji makes it mean autoscopy. -It's the same at 1:15, where "mukachi" means worthless, while using different kanji to make it means dream foot soldier. Japanese is pretty dang complicated. -At 1:25, "soul depression" is a word also used in Heisei Cataclysm! It's near the beginning of the song. -On his Twitter, Zips mentioned that this is a one-shot song, so Toki probably won't be appearing anywhere else. Translated by me, translation edited by LaXnyd: http://youtube.com/user/laxnyd Official NND Upload: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm21105730 Official YT Upload: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGbjvm... Title: レイワイテロリズム (Reiwai Terrorism) Heisei Project mylist/36489569 ■Movie: Not-116 　mylist/24089942 　@Not116 ■Illustration: AREN 　(http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=21...) 　@05AREN ■Mix&Mastering: Kairiki Bear (かいりきベア) 　mylist/25602141 　@kairiki_bear ■Encode: kenji 　user/21879525 　@charound30 OffVocal: http://www1.axfc.net/uploader/so/2934716 Pass: Zips3 Previous Work→Worm-Eaten Psychedelism sm20509005 True Emotion Deficit 「The wavering meaning is transient.」 +❘The true start of Heisei Project.❘+ If you're confused, the main character of this song is Akari/Kureha! You can read up on her below. Heisei Project Playlist: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=... Heisei Project Page & Info: http://papercoleena.tumblr.com/heisei... Official NND Upload: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm21871470 Official YouTube Upload (Mix by Kairiki Bear): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=td5c2q... Title: トゥルー感情欠損 (True Kanjou Kesson ■Music (Mix): Zips (じっぷす)　 twitter:@Zips3 Heisei Project/mylist/36489569 Official Community/co2152831 ■Movie: Not-116 　mylist/24089942 　@Not116 ■Illustration: Nanase (ななせ) 　user/17688168 　@nanase09k ■Bass: Nachuki (なちゅき) 　mylist/14195639 　@natsu_bass ■Mastering: Kairiki Bear (かいりきベア) 　mylist/25602141 　@kairiki_bear ■Encode: kenji 　user/21879525 　@charound30 OffVocal: http://www1.axfc.net/uploader/so/3035070 Pass: Zips3 Previous Work→Soul Distortion Terrorism (レイワイテロリズム) sm21105730 Revolution of Liz's Innermost Heart 「What's wrong with yuri?!」 +❘Heisei Project❘+ ※This is a reprint authorized by the original uploader. Please do not reprint his videos without permission.※ Official NND Upload: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm22197711 Official YouTube Upload: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vKK6D... Heisei Project Playlist: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=... Heisei Project Page & Info: http://papercoleena.tumblr.com/heisei... Title: リズの内心革命 (Rizu no Naishin Kakumei) ■Music: Zips (じっぷす)　 twitter:@Zips3 Heisei Project/mylist/36489569 Official Community/co2152831 ■Movie: Not-116 　mylist/24089942 　@Not116 ■Illustration: Nanase (ななせ) 　user/17688168 　@nanase09k ■Bass: Nachuki (なちゅき) 　mylist/14195639 　@natsu_bass ■Mix&Mastering: Kairiki Bear (かいりきベア) 　mylist/25602141 　@kairiki_bear ■LogoDesign: No.734 　mylist/23669319 　@no_734 OffVocal: http://www1.axfc.net/uploader/so/3081528 Pass: Zips3 UPCOMING SONGS 06 Izanami Subjugation Military History/Izanami Toubatsu Senki (イザナミ討伐戦記) 2nd half of November. 07 IA - Reverse Heart/Uragaeshi Heart (ウラガエシハート) Middle of December.